Mipha (Character)
'Character Info' Mipha was an introverted young Zora with a gift for healing. As a child, she and Link were close friends and over time she fell in love with him even to the point of hand crafting for him a set of Zora Armor as a symbol of her love for him. Mipha is also an accomplished fighter and wielded the Lightscale Trident as her weapon of choice. She was chosen to be the Champion of her people and the one to work with the Divine Beast Vah Ruta to help take down Ganon. She was sadly struck down by a manifestation of Ganon, the Waterblight Ganon, and her spirit became trapped within Vah Ruta until the day, 100 years later, when Link would reawaken to defeat the blight and free her spirit. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Mipha will gesture forward a tad with her trident and say, “Does anyone need healing?” Down Taunt: Giggling, Mipha will spin in place as water twirls about around her feet. Side Taunt: Mipha will hold aloft a finger as a small bird flies in from nowhere and lands upon it before she gently strokes it’s feathers with her other hand. 'Entrance' A water bubble will burst on the stage as Mipha walks right on through it. 'Kirby Hat' Mipha’s headtail, complete with jewelry, will rest atop Kirby’s head. Victory Poses # With her hands clasped and held close to her chest, Mipha will look up into the sky and say, “Were you watching Link?” If Link was present in the match she will instead say, “Are you alright Link?” # Mipha will twist around with her trident as she twirls through various dance poses. # Bubbles filled with water will be seen filling the screen before they all quickly burst and Mipha laughs at the sight. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Water Slicer: Like several other characters, Mipha will charge up a pulse of energy between her palms as she readies to fire it forwards. This energy takes the form of a crescent-shaped blade of water which spins around rapidly and can give the illusion of being a full sphere of water during the charging process. Charging up this move can increase the strength of the move and distance it travels. Once released, the blade of water continues to spin around itself and it travels forward in a straight line at a fast speed. The move doesn’t do a whole lot of knockback, but is good at hitting enemies from afar. Additionally, you can slightly angle the path that this slice of water travels by angling the control stick as it moves. You can only do this once, but by flicking the control stick up or down you can send the water slicing through the air as it cuts a new angle traveling up or down to hit an opponent who thought they were safe. This change in path doesn’t occur in a straight right angle, but comes in more like a slope as if the water itself is curving through the air. 'Side Special' Shimmering Wave: With her arm outstretched a shimmering wave of water will erupt forth from in front of Mipha. If an opponent was immediately in front of Mipha when this move was activated they’ll take a significant amount of damage and be knocked away ending the move. Otherwise, the wave of water will rush forward at a moderate speed stopping either at the edge of the platform or just barely short of the full length of Battlefield. Whichever is shorter. When used in this manner the attack deals minimal damage but can generate multiple hits if an opponent stays in the wave’s path as it tries to carry them forward. A lighter opponent whose taken a small amount of damage can easily escape from the wave’s attacks, but the heavier and more damaged you are the harder it will be to escape the water and prevent yourself from taking more damage or even worse, being dragged off the stage. 'Up Special' Rising Waterfall: Practically in an instant, a waterfall will rise up immediately behind and above Mipha in the background which rises up a distance about twice Mipha’s own height. Opponents who were in the path of the waterfall when it rose up are damaged and sent flying upwards. Quickly after the waterfall appears, Mipha will turn around and quickly swim up it to the waterfall’s height and at that point the waterfall will disperse in a splash of water. Mipha can act out of this move by using an aerial attack or item to strike an opponent. Doing so will cancel the rest of the move and Mipha will no longer gain further height into the air as the waterfall has fallen apart. 'Down Special' Waterspout: A tempestuous swirling water tornado manifests in front of Mipha after she gestured forward with her trident to create it. This waterspout is roughly 1.5x her height and swirls about in place only slightly moving left and right. The movement is negligible and really more equivalent to just being an aesthetic to make the move have more presence. If an opponent enters the waterspout, or was standing there when it spawned, they’ll be treated to a rapid series of small amount of damage which racks up. At low damage and low character weight it’s relatively easy to swing about the control stick and get yourself out, but the heavier your character and the more damage you’ve taken the more likely you’re going to be stuck here until the attack ends. The waterspout only remains for about 3 seconds before dispersing. If an opponent found themselves trapped in the waterspout, then upon the attack’s conclusion they’ll be spat out into the air in an upwards trajectory 'Final Smash' Mipha's Grace: In what is perhaps the single most unique Final Smash, the trumpeting roars of Vah Ruta will signal a rain storm that envelops the stage. This rain is all purely for aesthetic purposes as it sets the stage for Mipha’s natural healing abilities to kick in. As she stands in place and absorbs the beauty of the water around her, Mipha will heal 75% of whatever current damage she has taken during the match up to a maximum of 100% damage. Extra Skill Dance of the Zora: Upon the activation of her Extra Skill, all of Mipha’s dodges for the next 5 seconds will come with additional invincibility frames making it far easier to dodge out of attacks and get to safety whether on land or in the air. Alternate Costumes # Default # Yellow - Mipha’s skin will take on a Yellow color. # Ruto - In reference to Ruto from Ocarina of Time, Mipha’s skin will take on a Teal color. # Green - Mipha’s skin will take on a Green color. # Pink - Mipha’s skin will take on a lighter Pink color. # Dark Blue - Mipha’s skin will take on a Dark Blue color. # Purple - Mipha’s skin will take on a Purple color. # White - Mipha’s skin will take on an Off-White color. # Black - Mipha’s skin will take on a Black color. # Zora Armor - Mipha’s skin will remain unchanged, but for this outfit she will be seen wearing a set of Zora Armor like the one she made for Link. Other Notes Mipha can Wall Jump